The Divine Clash
by Scarlett-Camenae
Summary: This is not a Inuyasha fic. This is about the jewel of elements. When a villain from the past tries to gain the shards of the elements, light prevails but will it be enough to defeat him and the darkness again? Rated M for language, graphics, and things.
1. The Beginning

This is not your average Inuyasha fan fic. This is about the jewel of elements. When a villain from the past tries to gain the shards of the elements, light prevails but will it be enough to defeat him and the darkness again? Rated M for future chapters. R & R. Also for Language and some graphic things later on through out the story.

**Disclaimer One: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Disclaimer Two: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!** (you will get why I did this disclaimer later on... remember I based this off a forum...)

* * *

Characters for the Feudal Era story, I will be added on once we get deeper into the story. So check back here every so often or I may just describe them throughout the story for you, If you ask me too. I needed this sheet so people can see the personality and background of each person since they are mostly OC's. There are also some minor character but if the character is not listed in here, They only show up about once or twice and that's it. I will make little notes in the story to tell you to go back to the first page, if a new character or something has been added or I may just make this into a sheet itself.

--

**Melani:**(My own personal OC) The main person through the whole story. The actual hero who's always sort of getting kidnapped. Her facial appearance is like my aviator that I won't be changing for a while.

_Personality_: She is quiet when she want to be. She can be really strong about something if it is important to her. She loves to watch sunsets and sunrises. She can be a bit bubbly and hyper, but serious when she is on a mission. She is a huge klutz but can hold up her end. It takes her a while to get her mad but once she is mad there is no stopping her. (She is basically bipolar). She has curse marks all over her body keeping her in check when she goes into blood lust. She always has a comeback and would do anything for her friends. She has a medium size fuse so it takes awhile for her to get pushed over the edge.

_Background_: n/a, it will be revealed through out the story.

Rin: The little sister of Melani. _Personality_: She is very more laid back and causious then her sister. She can be annoying at times. but most of her personality is like her sister's like her temper. She loves to get inside and mess with people's heads.

Raikou: The annoying little pest throughout the story. _Personality_: He is really protective of Melani and doesn't like anybody with her. He likes her but Melani just ignores him. He's a really big flirt and loves messing with people's head like Rin. He's stubborn and thinks he a show off. _History_: He was found as a little boy by Melani and she healed him. He knew she left because of something he did but it was his fault... rest will be revealed later.

Daisuke (My evil Villain): _Personality_: cocky, smart-ass, Cool, collected, and methodical individual slow to angry, he likes messing with people's past... thinks it funny. _History_: He was a regular half breed trying to find the means to gain more demonic power. Started experimenting on self exposure to different demonic energies and restructure of body by using different parts of demons. Came upon a method for his body not to reject the different parts of demons. After that threw himself into more of his work on body manipulation and demonic energies. He came to love the water goddess and is now the new darkness after the power and he wants Melani to himself so no one else can have her since she's the new heir.

* * *

(These OC is from The Manhattan Project, He doesn't write on here but he has a fiction press)

Dresden: Personality: cocky/smart ass

Ariel: cocky,

Kazdra: Gentle but short tempered

Gunner: lax, and easy going

* * *

(These are all OC's from Might Storm, He has really good stories )

Might AKA Lightning Hound:_Personality_:A calm guy most of the time but can easily get angry when his friends are in danger. loyal to those he trusts but not easily to trusting others. _History_:Might has and probably always will be a word for hire. he has reached the point in his life when he can barely remember a time before he was a wanderer

Ky AKA Dark Fang: A calm guy most of the time but can easily get angry when his friends are in danger. loyal to those he trusts but not easily to trusting others. _History_: Ky is Might's older brother yet their personalities constantly clash which usually leads to violent meetings. He wiped Might's memories of events that happened in the past for reasons only known to him.

Kyouske: Almost always calm and rarely shows anger sadness or any other emotion that will interfere with him carrying out his desires. _History_: Kyouske has lived for far longer then any other recorded being yet still appears young and carefree. He has witnessed may turning points in history and caused others himself. Through the events that he has witnessed he has deemed that evil and greedy humans demons and all other races aren't worthy of the gift of life and must be destroyed. Very little is known about the true him.

* * *

(This is the OC from Drifterhp, I read a few of his and they are good also...)

Max: _Personality_: kind, calm, cool, likes to have fun, concerned about friends under attack some. _History_: He was found after a meteor shower outside a shrine when he was four years old, his wings just coming in. He was trained by the person in charge there as his apprentice. Only remembers after becoming six years old, and remembers that the spirit crystal that was at the shrine vanished. He was curious of an old blade there, but was never allowed to touch it. he left when he was fifteen to try and find out more about himself. When his sensei gave him his scythe, he was told that when the blade broke, to come back to the shrine.

--

(okay now for the background... UGH!! I'm going to die by the time I finish writing all of this non-sense... some please tell me why I'm doing this to myself...

_because you like writing and thought that this was going to be a good story..._

Oh shut up conscience...! Where have you been when I needed you most... yea answer that...

_...uh..._

see...! Alright, let's get on to the background of the story... sorry for my little interruption...-growls at self-... now I look like a retard...)

* * *

100 years ago, The feudal era was a place where human and demons fought savagely for survival. Some wanted the fighting to stop but were not strong enough to do so. One priestess finally had enough of the darkness and banished it by turning it into a jewel. Her death wish was if the darkness ever came back that someone would please put a stop to it and not let it happen again. Her daughter, Sumi took over her duty as of guarding the jewel and the would stayed in the light for the time being until a man came...

This man named Aran manipulated Sumi, daughter of the first priestess and used his ways to get to the jewel. Darkness started to rein over the area of the feudal area until she finally came back and took a stand. They fought many times destroying everything in their path. When it came down to the end of the battle she destroyed both of them and made the element crystal. Sumi was turned into: Water, Air, Earth and a Smaller light. While Darkness, Aran was turned into, Fire, Lightning and Darkness. The last of the crystals; Spirit was cast away into the small beings of a young child that had a pure heart. As she died she casted the crystals away and the light had finally returned.

The world they lived in returned to peace. Humans, Hanyous and Youkai didn't kill each other and it was a joyous time where people celebrated, until the darkness returned. He used his looks to try and impress the water goddess but failed when she figured out his plan. They fought over and over until she finally banished him away for some time. He returned only to find out she had found another lover and he was left heart broken but swore to get her again. When she died she was rencarnated. into another being and he wanted her only to lust for him. He gain a piece of every element except for Water and the Spirit crystal. He knew that surely she would hide it from him and that made him furious. He waited out for the next person with the water crystal so he could finish his goal...

Which brings us to where we are now...

**(Thank god! I'm finally done... now we can get on with the story... but I really don't feel like rewording and typing all of it...** _copy and paste**...**_** Shut up conscience!...This is going to be a really long chapter...-growls at self for being so stupid-...-says lots of curse words also-)**

* * *

A fifteen year old girl ran quickly through the forest trying to get away. "Let's go over here!" One of the villagers called out and the torches they had headed her way. "Shit" She said and started to run faster through the forest until she tripped over a tree limb and tumbled down a hill. A young man turns from the cave, hearing a commotion a little ways away, at the base of a nearby hill. He walks towards it, holding his torch out to illuminate the surrounding area, coming across a girl. The young girl looks at the young man and his torch. "Are you one of the villagers too...?" She asked standing up and closing her cloak, getting ready to run.

The torch the man had in his hand showed what the girl was wearing and how she looked. She is about 5"7. Having long black hair. Her eye color is a dark gray with a hint of green. She has on a light red and white kimono top while the arms spread out into flap. She has a star on the back of her kimono top. She wears a dark blue skirt that is comes down above her knees but not touching them exactly. The kimono has a white bow in the back and she wears red socks that come up to her knees. She wears black shoes.

"No. I am a wandering traveler and scholar. Why are you worried about the villagers?" He asked looking over her, staring at her bust.

She growled at the man. "That's none of your business" She spat and stood up before dashing away hearing the villager. "There she is!" One of them called as she ran into the forest.

--

As a dark dragon type demon, by the name of Dresden, flew over the forest aimlessly looking for some entertainment some thing in the village a good distance away from him was about to be in for the worst.

The head of the village and his apprentices sat down with Might to tell him something after calling him into their hut. "Might, even though you were a great help to us we'd appreciate it if you left the village as soon as possible." Says the village chief of a village that Might helped the previous night. "I understand.' Says Might not feeling like going through this situation again with another village as he packs his stuff and heads out in 10 minutes. His red hair blew in the night wind as he walked out of the village and headed into the forest. His black and red obi sash made him stand out a little bit as he got closer to the forest.

--

As another grew of followers watch from a cliff side getting ready for attack. "Humans truly are such foolish creatures." Says Ky as he and several of his followers stand on a cliff overlooking a small village. "What will you have us do Ky-sama?" Asks his most trusted follower a man named Suzaku. "Wipe that village clean yet don't harm any women or children." Says Ky turning from the view and walking through the crowd. "You've heard Ky-sama's orders. Anyone who touches a single woman or child will have to answer to me." Says Suzaku receiving nods from everyone present.

"I have a bad feeling that sadness and pain will soon wash over this village." Says Kyouske walking down into the village that Ky and his followers plan on attacking. His black hair blew lightly as he walked into the village.

--

The young girl kept running as the villagers got closer. "I've seen her... she went that a-way." One said as they got closer and she jumped into a tree hiding herself in the shadows. The young girl walked into the village that was getting ready to be attacked. She pulled her hood down over her face and tied the strings of the cloak tighter as she walked around not noticing anything too out of the ordinary yet.

--

"I'll let you be the commander of this attack." Ky says to Suzaku. "Right, begin the attack!" Says Suzaku as a lightning bolt strikes the village leaders house lighting it's roof ablaze and causing a panic in the village allowing Ky and his followers to make a quick a descent down the cliff and into the village.

"It looks like my expectations have come to pass." says Kyouske as he throws his cloak off feeling the approaching men and deciding that he'd best meet them in the center of the village.

"This scent, why is it so familiar?" Asks Might as he looks back at the now burning village he just left a few minutes ago.

* * *

Yea, I know great way to stop... I'm having alot of doubts writing this chapter... but all well... -sighs- I guess I'll just have to wait it out. Review Please.


	2. Pain and Memories

* * *

I really want to know why I'm writing this... Just for the hell of it I guess even though I'm really having doubts. Thank you Might Storm, The Manhattan Project, Drifterhp and PumasBlackOkamiKitsuneSunWolf. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have a story. And I just noticed that they are all guys too. That's a shocker in my book. All guys in this one story and a few girls. My life has turned over a new leaf .

**Disclaimer One: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Disclaimer Two: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_'Hmm...'_Melani thought as she walked through the village in the shadows. "Why attack this place?" She asked herself as she made it to the heart of the village where she saw a fairly muscular man with a black kimono on. He had pure black hair and silver eyes. She looks at the other one and he had light blond hair, blue eyes, a A light blue kimono covered by a white cloak. Melani sat down on a roof over looking the fight. _'I'm not in this...as long as they don't attack me we are fine.' _She thought as she sees Kyouske and Ky

--

Dresden neared a destroyed village_."why would this town be attacked?"_ Dresden asked himself as he entered town. Dresden herd sword clashing. _"What the hell." _Dresden thought as he saw a halfbreed and someone else fighting.

--

"Carve a path to the center of the village and then spread out from there!" Says Suzaku as he cuts one of the villagers down.

--

"Why are you attacking this village?" Kyouske asks Ky as he enters the village core. "I'm looking for someone." Says Ky. "and maybe you'll be able to give me some answers." He adds as he draws his sword. "I can't lose to a demon like you." Says Kyouske sliding into a quick stance with his gauntlets present.

--

_'Why do I feel like I've experienced this before?' _Thinks Might as he rushes into the village looking at the faces of the dead and the men who killed them. "I'm surprised that a half-breed like you is still alive." says Suzaku standing before Might his sword already covered in blood. "Who are you? Why are you attacking this village?" Asks Might as his hand subconsciously drifts to the handle of his sword. "I'll have to reawaken your memories of me then, Hound." Says Suzaku dashing forward with his sword drawn.

--

"I'll give you one chance to get out of here alive." Says Ky as he swings his sword at Kyouske's leg only to have Kyouske kick the blade aside slightly cracking his grieve. "Why are you attacking this village?" Asks Kyouske punching Ky back through the wall of a burning house and pinning him against a wall by his throat. "I wanted to recreate a memory that's very special to me." Says Ky as his sword comes spinning through the air and slashes Kyouske in the back stopping in Ky's hand. "What do you mean?" Asks Kyouske feeling his back go numb and blood soak through his shirt. "I want him to awaken again but this time under my conditions." Says Ky stabbing Kyouske in the stomach piercing his body making him cough out a large amount of blood. "It seems that not even elementals are immortal." He says turning his blade in Kyouske and kicking him out of the house further opening his wound.

Melani pulled her cloak down before catching Kyouske before he hit the ground. "Are you alright?" She asked as she sees all the blood coming from his back. _'He's hurt... badly'_ She thought.

--

"Why are you attacking me?" asks Might blocking each of Suzaku's attacks with his still untransformed sword. "Doesn't this bring back memories Hound?" asks Suzaku increasing the power and speed behind his attacks trying to force an opening in Might's guard. "Who are you?" Asks Might stopping a vertical slash with his sword and feeling himself slowly being overpowered. "My name is Suzaku Shiro and I'm going to kill you like your brother should have!" Says Suzaku as Lightning starts to fall around them because of his anger. "Su-Suzaku?" Says Might as memories start to flood his head making him lose focus and be overwhelmed by Suzaku screaming when Suzaku's sword digs into his flesh leaving a large diagonal slash from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Dresden watched Might and his fight from a distance. "I'm not going to let you die so easily!" Says Suzaku grabbing Might by his collar stopping him from falling and throwing him into a house before its roof crumbles trapping him under burning rubble. "You'll die like how my family did at your hands you half breed scum." Says Suzaku as he waits watching the building burn. "Ah, god damn it." Dresden said as he dove into the building to get the hybrid. Might screams as he feels his skin burning as even more memories flood his mind of a similar time when he was younger. Dresden sees Might and picks him in his claws and flies out of the burning building.

--

"If you want to save him woman, I'd get him out of this village before you treat his wounds." Says Ky shaking Kyouske's blood off of his sword as he walks past and heads towards where Suzaku and Might are fighting.

Melani growled lowly and looked at Kyouske before leaning him against a wall. "You are to stay here..." She said as she takes her jewel off around her neck and places it around his and jumps off after Ky. The jewel starts glowing and heals Kyouske's wounds slowly. "Hey!" Melani called out to Ky. "What's your problem?!" She spat. "that's none of your concern Onna." Says Ky glaring at her as he continues forward to Suzaku. "Where's Might?" He asks. "He's in the building. He'd be dead if you didn't want him alive." Says Suzaku. "He may not awaken if that fool gets to him in time." Says Ky referring to Dresden.

Melani landed in front of Ky in her stance as she glared at him. "Why are you here?!" She said again as she took out her daggers and twirled them in her hands as her cloak blew in the wind keeping her covered."It looks like he didn't awaken." says Suzaku "We'll just have to make him next time." says Ky turning from Dresden and Might. "Gather the remaining men, we're leaving." Says Ky sheathing his sword as he looks at Melani with absolutely no interest in his eyes. "Both my brother and that foolish elemental will die soon enough." He says as he walks past her. "Yes Ky-sama." Says Suzaku glaring at Dresden as he heads to do as he's told.

Melani looked over at Suzaku and floats down in front of him. "Where do you think your going...?" She says.

--

Dresden lands about a half mile out of the village. "Your hurt badly." Dresden asked the hybrid. "I'm not that badly wounded." Says Might as he shakes his head and winces at the cut on his chest and the burns around his body cause him pain. Dresden taps the wounds with his tail and black lines followed wounds. "They will leave scars but, they won't hurt any more." Dresden says as he sits back. "Thank-you and I'm sorry that you had to get involved in my fight." Says Might as he stands up leaning against a tree. Dresden sat on his hunches. "It's fine" He sighed. "So what's a dragon demon doing in a place like this? I thought you guys liked to stay in mountains." Says Might laughing.

--

"Move woman. I have no business with a cheap wench like you." Says Suzaku as he continues to do as he was ordered having already gotten over half of the remaining men out of the village. "Cheap..." Melani laughed as she kicks him in the side as a several lightning buts attack some of the men outside the village and surrounds Suzaku. "You can't have any men now if they are all dead." She says as she takes out her fan blade and throws it slicing through some of them. "They don't deserve to live if they can't survive being hit by lightning. I've got the others prepared." Says Ky walking up to Suzaku and Melani. "We'll see just how cheap you are when we next meet." Says Suzaku bending the lightning out of his way allowing him to pass. "It seems like we'll have to recruit more men." says Ky sighing as he starts to leave the village. "And you shouldn't be playing with him while that elemental is still an open target." Says Ky looking back at Melani.

"Bastard's like yourself shouldn't deserve to live..." She says as she makes a wave of water and it crashes down. "Lightning Storm" She says disapearing as the lightning rips through the water heading towards them both as she reappears near Kyouske. "Your wound needs treatment..." She says as she takes out another fan and lays it on the ground. It poofs open into a bigger fan. She leans him up and sits him on the fan as she jumps on herself, gliding away from the village.

"She'll be an interesting one to play with." says Suzaku as he and Ky jump into trees to avoid the water. "You've always had weird taste in women, Suzaku." Says Ky as they head for where their men are. "At least I openly show an interest Ky-sama." Says Suzaku. "We'll go our separate ways for a month to recruit, we'll meet at the base." says Ky "Hai." Says Suzaku as Ky veers off away from the men.

"I need to find that darkness crystal soon." Says Ky walking through the forest.

--

"I was looking for entertainment... only so joy you get out of staring at the same cliff face day after day." Dresden said sarcastically. "Yeah, traveling can be fun at times." Says Might. "Painful to." Dresden said looking at Might's wounds. "He was just an old friend from my past." Says Might sighing. "Nice friend" Dresden commented dryly. "Every bit of pain that I received was deserved." says Might. "How so what did you do ...kill someone." "Let's see. I killed his fiancée, sister, two brothers, parents, and a large majority of his friends myself." says Might. "Yep, you fcked yourself over with that deal." Dresden said acidly.

--

Melani sat Kyouske down and made a fire. She walked over to him and leaned him up some. "Are you alright now?" She asked as she took out some herbs and started to heal him. "I underestimated him thinking he was like his brother." says Kyouske. "Physically I'm fine though." He adds. Melani nodded, "Well I don't understand why a brother would kill his own flesh and blood." She said as she continued to heal him. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Kyouske Date, and you are?" Asks Kyouske sighing. "Melani, just Melani." She said as she finished his wounds. "All done, now take it easy." She says fixing her cloak before jumping into a tree above him. "So why are you in the area Melani?" Asks Kyouske happy that he isn't bleeding anymore. "I... well..." She said looking down at him. "I got chased out of another village." She said and looked at the sky. "I'm also looking for the crystals" She said. "The only special crystal I came across was the Earth orb and touching it turned me into what I am now." Says Kyouske trying to keep his malice out of his voice.

"And that would be exactly...?" Melani asked him seeing that he was mad. "You know if you touch a different one it teaches you about that element." She said. "I learned how to manipulate the earth without having the stamina to withstand it and it changed something inside of me making me more then a demon." says Kyouske."So your a elemental.." She says looking down at him. "That's nothing bad... you control earth while I.." She said as she saw the fire burning a bit of the grass and water splashed on it. "Control water." She says as water wraps around her as they both drift off to sleep.

--

Melani walked away from Kyouske leaving him to sleep. "I need to find that air crystal..." She thought and ran through the forest.

--

A boy with spiky black hair and black fox ears came walking out from behind a tree wearing a blue and black male kimono"Rin-san." He called. A girl with short black hair black wolf ears, wearing a red and white kimono hopped out of a tree. "Yes, Raikou-kun." She said "We need to find Lady Elle..." Raikou said as they started to walk.

--

A young boy with shaggy brown hair and silver eyes walked through the forest. He had on a white short sleeve jacket with a dark and light wing on the back, with a black short sleeve shirt with a gray cross on the front. gray pants with black flames going up the sides. wears a silver necklace with a small sword on the end of it. 'Where's that air temple...' He thought to himself.

He wondered through the forest, hood up, trying to avoid being noticed by anyone or any demon. Melani pulled her hood down and pulled the strings of her cloak tighter around herself. _'Someone's here...' _She thought as she sensed them around. A wind blew by him, alerting him of another person he had already sensed. Melani looked around and noticed someone. "Who's there...?" She called out pulling her hood down to cover her eyes.

* * *

Onna- It means woman in japanesse with no respect.

Okay forgive me for all the page breaks and the things being shifted around. Please Review my story. Thankies


End file.
